I Need My Brother to Have My Back
by Gameblaster12
Summary: Alex won the Wizard competition and now Justin has become angry with her. Soon Alex is sent to boot camp and when Alex needs Jutin will he be there for her or will he let her fall. Some Justin/Gigi Not the best title
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Family Moments **

"Oh no you don't Alex." Justin said running for the big glowing orb in the center of field.

Alex saw this wasn't going to go her way this time and used a spell causing the earth below Justin to collapse. Justin fell through but managed to grab onto the ledge. Alex ran for the orb and then started becoming incased in ice. Alex stretched her hand as far as she could trying to reach the orb trying to get to it before Justin can get out of the hole or before she is completely incased, whichever comes first. Alex is less then six inches away from the orb and Justin is finally out of the hole and closing in on the orb. Justin was just two feet away from the orb when Alex managed to grab onto it and absorbed it right before she became completely incased. The ice around Alex melted and the vines that Max decided to relax on while wrapped in them disappeared dropping him to the ground.

"I guess I was wrong Alex, you won again." Justin said bitterly and then walked off.

"Justin." Alex sighed and then her parents came over and hugged her tightly.

"Great Job Alex, I am impressed." Jerry said with his hand on her shoulder. "What do you say we all go out to dinner tonight?" Both Alex and Theresa sighed. "No not at the substation, somewhere Alex wants to go."

Alex looked at Justin's retreating body and then sighed. "You know what, this means more to Justin then it does to me, I'll give the power to him." Alex continued to look at Justin retreat angrily.

"I'm proud of you Alex, giving up your power for your brother. You've really grown up Alex." Theresa said with a happy smile on her face.

"Ha-ha, not really, I just think Justin deserves it more then I do. Sure it would be nice to be the family Wizard but, this is one way that I can be less like Aunt Megan. This is something that she would probably never do. I just don't want to be separated from my brothers like Megan is from you. I want my brothers to tell their kids about me and not be ashamed of it. If it means giving up my powers so that I don't end up alone, then that's what I'll do." Alex gave both her parents a small kiss on the cheek and then ran to catch up with Justin.

Megan had been invited to watch the competition but didn't really want to go but then for whatever reason decided to as long as her brothers didn't see her. Megan had watched from a distance and hid in the shadows and when it ended, she kept behind the family unnoticed by everyone and listened to what they were saying. Then she heard what Alex had said and it hurt her. She never really thought that her brothers had really hated her that much. Sure they never talked but Jerry had never mentioned her to her niece and nephews. Megan then walked over and put a hand on Jerry's shoulder. "Hi Jerry."

"Megan, what are you doing here?" Jerry asked and then brought up a certain topic. "Finally come to apologize to us?" Jerry asked

"Not originally, in fact I don't know why I came here but I heard what Alex had said. Do you really hate me so much that you never told them about me?" Megan asked.

"Megan, I didn't tell them because you didn't want anything to do with us, so why should you want anything to do with my children?" Jerry said seeing Theresa back away.

"Alex is right, in fact, she is even more mature then we are; me anyway. I'm sorry Jerry but I thought that you thought of Kelbo as more deserving then me. He messed up so much and it hurt." Megan looked Jerry straight in the eyes.

"We said that Megan, you were obviously the better wizard of you two but Kelbo needed them much more. You were just far too angry to get over yourself." Jerry folded his arms but stared at Megan gently.

"I know, I know; I just thought that it was an excuse so that you wouldn't have to tell me that you hated me." Megan had folded her arms as well.

"Megan I never hated you until you went all berserk on us. You know, the sadist thing about this whole thing is that it took Alex to show you how silly you were being. Believe me, if Kelbo could live without magic, I would have given them to you. You're a disaster but Kelbo's a natural disaster waiting to happen." Jerry said and then Kelbo walked over to them.

"He's right Megan, so who's hungry." Kelbo said something and then a giant pizza fell on top of them.

"Kelbo!" Jerry and Megan yelled as they slowly pushed the pizza off of them.

Alex had run for a while and then finally caught up to Justin. "Justin, hold up." Justin stopped and then turned around. "Hey, we're going out to eat tonight and no it's not the substation. What do you say you join us?"

"No thanks, I'm in no mood to be around you and magic." Justin said as he started to walk away again.

"About that, I want to give my powers to you. I figure they mean more to you then they do to me." Alex said and then Justin turned around angrily.

"I don't want you to give them to me Alex; I want to win them from you. Second of all, you don't even deserve to have them Alex. I should have let Crumbs take them from you when I had the chance. I can't believe I ever stuck up for you, someone with no regard for what you do with it. You're just like Megan Alex." Justin said angrily.

Justin had pushed it too far now. "I giving you my powers Justin, you don't need to prove anything and I'm trying to not be like Megan by doing the right thing!" Alex screamed.

"Well you suck at it Alex, you always have and you always will." Justin then turned and walked away.

**A/N: There is the first chapter. Please review and thanks for any reviews that I will get. I hope you enjoyed.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Having Fun with Magic**

That night, the whole family except for Justin all went to a fancy restaurants that Alex picked out. Jerry flinched when he heard Alex wanted to go to one of the most expensive restaurants. "Dad, why has Justin been acting so mean lately? He never acts like that." Alex asked sadly.

"Alex, if I'm correct and I'm pretty sure I am. When Justin lost his powers, it caused his whole personality to do a one eighty. I don't even think he realizes it. It's a one in a, a lot more then a million chance that that type of thing happens. I think Justin is apart of that number of people that this has happened to, which as far as know, he is only the second person ever to have this problem. There was only one other person and she committed suicide." Jerry whispered into Alex's ear.

"Justin wouldn't kill himself would he?" Alex asked her father and Jerry shook his head. "I guess Justin isn't that bad of a sport about all this as I had thought. I'm scared that I've lost my brother. No, I won't let it happen." Alex said as she began thinking.

However Jerry had something he wanted to do which would have embarrassed Alex if she hadn't been in deep thought. Jerry got everyone's attention except for Alex. "I just like to say that my daughter Alex Russo has won the wizard competition." Everyone sighed not really caring except for her family and then Jerry continued. "So watch out for her." Giving everyone the heads up. He figured they would warn everyone since everyone knows about wizards now anyway.

Alex came out of her deep thought and then decided to have some fun. Soon things like people's plates, cups, purses, and other things started to levitate. Then they started to fly around the room. 'This should definitely get me started.' Alex thought as she continued to make thing fly around the room. Then she saw that her dad wanted to say something. "Hold that thought dad and onto your head." Soon everyone had their heads spinning around.

Then the manager came over to them. "Everyone out!" The manager screamed still holding onto his head.

Alex left bowing all the way out and then heard her dad. "Do you see why I don't go out?" Jerry then turned to Alex. "Alex Russo, you are in so much trouble." Alex shrugged and then everyone got into the car. Once they got home Jerry sat Alex down. "Why Alex, why would you do that?" Jerry asked though not sure why.

"I have my reasons." Alex simply said.

"Being twenty one doesn't count Alex. I don't know what to do with you." Jerry rubbed his head and then looked back at Alex. "Just go to your room and get ready for school tomorrow." 'I still can't believe that she managed to get into collage so close to home. I think the world hates me.' Jerry cried to himself.

The next day, Alex woke up and yawned. "Last night was good but I have to somehow put it over the top and class." Alex paused there and smiled. "Class, that's it." Alex ran downstairs and into the kitchen. "Hey mom, dad, max, and Justin. Good morning to everyone." Alex said in a cheery tone which is unusual for her. Justin just bumped Alex out of the way and headed out the door going somewhere. Alex looked at Justin leave and then thought. 'Don't worry Justin, you'll get your powers back soon enough.' Alex then looked over at her parents. "I have class in like half an hour." Alex went over to the freezer and pulled out a burrito and then put it in the microwave after taking off the plastic.

"So Alex, don't cause any trouble today ok." Jerry asked. "Just remember that while you live with us, we get to punish you." Jerry reminded.

"I know dad." Alex said and continued for her burrito to be done.

Meanwhile Justin had been walking for quite a while and had run into a fairly big bar and walked in. He looked around and noticed that this place could definitely use some remodeling. Then he walked over to the bartender. "Give me something weak for now." The bartender shrugged and then handed him just some regular beer. Justin took it and drank it down. "So why such a big place?" Justin asked.

"We had plans to add some more stuff but it never happened. We would have gone bankrupt if we had." The bartender said.

Justin looked around and noticed no one there. "I think you may go out anyway." The bartender sighed and nodded. "You the manager as well." The man nodded. "What do you say I buy this place off you?" Justin said.

The man thought about it for a second and then nodded. "So you think that you can actually get people in here?" The man asked.

"Oh I have ways." Justin said and then left.

At school Alex had just been thrown out for causing havoc with magic. Alex transported herself home and then got angry looks from her parents. "Don't worry you two." Alex said and then went upstairs and waited for her next class to start.

Two hours later and Alex had gone to school and caused more Havoc with magic and then got expelled from the school. "It's not like it was that bad, all I did was turn the classes heads around while they were in the air, turn all the desks in class to snakes, and make an elephant appear in the classroom." Alex explained to her parents when she returned back home.

"Well Alex, we finally came up with a punishment for you that should turn you around as no magic will be allowed where your going." Theresa said.

"Where could you possibly send me that I can't use magic?" Alex asked and then saw her parents smirk and didn't like where this was going.

"You're being sent to a place where spells, even for full wizards can't be used due to a spell keeping it that way. You are being sent to a special boot camp." Jerry said.

"BOOT CAMP!" Alex screamed

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and please review. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and thanks again for the reviews. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: First Day at Camp**

'This didn't accomplish what I had hoped for.' Alex thought with still a look of shock on her face and then spoke. "Why, if it's because of all the pranks and things, I can stop that. Really those no need for boot camp." Alex said trying to get out of it.

"Too late Alex, You'll be picked up about now." Jerry said and then a wizard appeared in the house. "On time, which is slightly scary."

"I am Sergeant Jacob White, and we make sure to train all of our cadets to do the same and more." Jacob said holding three fingers up right above his brow and then quickly and forcefully lowered them in a salute.

"So what is so special about this boot camp?" Theresa asked curiously.

"It's a boot camp for unruly Wizards both full and otherwise." Jacob said and then turned to Alex and pointed and both Theresa and Jerry nodded. "Go quickly pack your bags and I would suggest using magic for this may be the last time you ever use it." There wasn't even an evil smile on his face which made Alex slightly more comfortable. "Now there are those that aren't wizards there and they never were wizards, there parents just found them well, like Miss Russo." Alex's suitcase came flying down the steps and then into her hands. "Say goodbye Alex."

Alex went over and gave her parents a hug. "Please don't make me go; I swear I'll do better." Her parents gave her a quick kiss and then patted Alex away. "This isn't fair, I'm twenty one, and I shouldn't have to go." Theresa and Jerry blew a kiss to Alex and then the two disappeared.

Soon the two appeared in a giant field right outside of a giant building. "Let me give you the tour Cadet Russo." Alex sighed and then rolled her eyes.

Justin walked back into the house and didn't notice Alex anywhere. "Justin, where have you been?" Theresa asked worried about Justin.

"I just came back to grab my atm and then I'll be out again. I'm buying myself a building that's dying out." Justin said getting ready to head upstairs.

"Justin, you saved up all that money for school. You've got hundreds of thousands of dollars and you going to risk it all on some establishment that's about to go out of business." Theresa said shocked by her son's idea. "What about all the plans that you had?"

"Those went away with my magic that I do intend to get back." Justin said harshly and then went up the stairs and into his room to grab his wallet. Quickly he came back down and out the door.

Back at boot camp Alex had just been shown where everything is and is now at the girls' dorm. "You'll have that bed." Jacob said and pushed her towards the bed and then left.

"Rude much." Alex said and then looked for her bed but half the beds had no one on them. Then a voice came from one of the top bunks.

"You're right under me." A person said.

"Thanks but I don't intend to stay here for too long so don't think I'll be there for long." Alex said sitting down on her bed.

"You're not getting out of here, I've tried but it wasn't worth trying." The person said.

"I'm a master though and" Before Alex could finish, the person spoke again.

"Yeah and I'm better then you unless you've gotten a lot better since school huh Alex." The person leaned over her bunk.

Alex's eyes went wide when she saw the person. "Stevie, what are you doing here?" Alex asked surprised.

"I'm an unruly person Alex, or at least I was. I suggest you just do what they say Alex." Stevie said with a small smile on her face.

"I don't follow the man." Stevie chuckled a little. "Tell you what, once I figure out how to get out, you'll come with me." Alex offered.

"No Alex, I'm fine here. Besides without magic, you'll never get out. So I suggest you get all the sleep that you can Alex because we wake up early." Then a woman with a towel wrapped around her came out of the bathroom. "My turn for a shower."

"There aren't very many people here are there?" Alex asked.

"The others are all showering; you'll get use to showering with other people Alex. Stevie said stripping down and then grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her. "There aren't enough places for clothes, only towels and so we strip here instead of in the shower." Stevie said as she walked toward the showers.

"Ok no way, I've got to get out of here." Alex said and then sat down. Alex then wondered where she is because no way she is New York or people take showers in the middle of the day and that just seemed stupid. Alex looked at her watch and noticed that it's five o'clock. "How didn't I notice this earlier?" Alex laid down on her bed and then began to fall asleep. "It was only lunch time in New York and speaking of which, I'm hungry." Alex took a deep breath and then another person walked out of the shower area but fully clothed. She walked over to Alex and stared at her. "Do you have a problem?" Alex asked with a brow raised.

"No but you will if you continue to talk to me like that. I'm Sergeant Bailey Hanson but to you it's yes Ma'am, or Miss Hanson. Anything else and well, you'll see. Did you bring a towel?" Sergeant Hanson asked.

"No Ma'am." Alex said mocking her.

"So you want to play it that way do you Russo, fine I'll play it that way." Sergeant Hanson said as she pulled Alex up off the bed and then pushed her away. "Now you can either strip yourself or I can help you but either way, you're taking a shower."

Back at home, Theresa and Jerry were thinking about some things. "Maybe we should have let her stay." Theresa said.

"How long would she really keep her promise to not use magic like she does? Somehow she has to learn that just because everyone knows about us, she can't use magic the way she does." Jerry said and then headed downstairs to put the closed sign up for today.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone and please continue to review. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Worst Morning Ever**

Justin went all the way back to the old bar and walked inside. Justin walked over to the bar owner and then paid him a good amount for the bar and then the former owner left letting Justin look around. "Let's see what I can do with this place." Justin walked around for a while until a voice was heard coming from the front door. Justin hastily walked back to the front of the building. "You're my contractor?" Justin asked seeing a very muscular person in front of him.

"I work out, so you wanted to get this place fixed up?" The person said and then he introduced himself. "I'm Alex by the way."

Justin shivered a little and then regained his composer. "Good to meet you." Justin shook Alex's hand and then told him what he wanted. "I want to keep the bar here obviously. Now follow me." Justin then started to walk toward the back. "On the left here I want a strip club and on the right, the same thing. Now behind the one on the left will be a prostitute area. Behind the one on the right will be a tattoo parlor which means that I'll need to expand the building a bit. Now I want a second story to the building for my personal use and yes there will be licensed people to run these things. I want the second story to be as big as two master bedrooms." Justin said seeing Alex right things down.

"This should be doable." Alex said goodbye and then left to get some things taken care of. As soon as Alex was out of reach, he relaxed and then whispered to himself. "That guy is a piece of work alright."

The next day at boot camp the sound of a bugle was heard through out the camp. Alex woke with a start and then looked at her clock. 'It's four in the morning.' Alex moaned and then covered her ears with her pillow. Soon Miss Hanson came in to find all the girls but Alex up and out of bed. Hanson walked over to Alex's bed and then screamed. "Get up missy." Alex jumped into the air and hit her head. Miss Hanson smiled and then spoke. "Congratulations Russo, you're finally a Cadet."

"It's only the real first day here, what do you mean finally?" Alex asked rubbing her head after hitting it on the top bunk.

"Now that you're a Cadet, we get to treat you like one since yesterday was more of a show you around kind of day. Today, you're gonna sweat, now get up Cadet." Miss Hanson harshly pulled Alex out of her bed and looked at her. "Since you decided to sleep in today Cadet, you'll be working in those."

"Yeah, I don't think so, I'm changing." Alex said as she grabbed her stuff from underneath her bed. Miss Hanson grabbed her stuff and then went over to the window, opened it up and threw them out and into the mud. "You can't just grab my stuff from me." Alex screamed.

"As of today you do exactly as I say, when I say. You want to change, go get your stuff." Alex looked back at Miss Hanson angrily as she left for her stuff. "Today, Cadet's will be leaving here today." Miss Hanson said looking over a list. "Cadet Nelson, Cadet Walker, and Cadet Baker congrates, you get to go home today. So pack up and the bus will be waiting for you outside. The three Cadets grabbed their stuff and then ran toward the door more then ready to leave when they ran into Alex and knocked her to the ground and into some mud. Cadet Baker stopped and then helped Alex up and whispered 'good luck' to her and then left. Alex walked over and started to take off her shirt when Miss Hanson said something. "No time to change now Cadet, it's time for breakfast." Alex rolled her eyes and continued to start to change again when Miss Hanson again spoke. "Take off the shirt Cadet and you won't have anything on top the rest of the day." Alex decided that in this case, not to push it. Then she tried to use magic but it wouldn't work. "No one told you that there is a spell and a spell lock on the whole area?" Miss Hanson said and then turned around. "Go eat everyone." Miss Hanson said and then stayed behind while everyone else left.

Alex walked out of the room still in her pajama's, slouching, and grumbling the whole way. Once they reached the mess hall, eggs, bacon, and pancakes were served. "Maybe this won't be so bad." Alex said as she sat down next to Stevie and began to eat. "I hate this place, why is she so uptight. That woman needs to relax a little." Alex said to Stevie.

"I'm telling you Alex, do as they say or you really won't like it here." Stevie said putting some pancake in her mouth.

"Me, follow authority, please Stevie. I don't even listen to my parents most the time and I love them. Why would I listen to someone who I don't like?" Alex said stuffing egg into her mouth.

"If I could tell you what they do, I don't even want to remember Alex. Just do yourself a favor and listen to them. They enjoy the challenge Alex and that's exactly what you're giving them." Stevie said putting some bacon in her mouth.

"They can do what they like but I'm just going to get more and more rebellious so they shouldn't try." Alex smirked

"You don't know what you're getting yourself into Alex. It'll just be better if you don't find out what they do to you." Stevie said and then saw Miss Hanson right behind Alex.

"She is right Cadet; you don't know what you're in for." Miss Hanson said and then left.

Alex looked at Miss Hanson's retreating figure and then smiled to herself. 'You don't know me.' Alex whispered and then went back to eating.

**A/N: Sorry everyone for not updating sooner but I've been super busy. I hope you enjoyed and please review. Once again sorry for not updating sooner. Thanks for the reviews.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: The Obstacle Course**

Alex had just finished her breakfast when Miss Hanson called everyone out to the field. Alex got up off the chair and then walked away not bothering with her tray. She is far too focused on the next thing that she would be forced to do. Once Alex made it outside, she noticed an obstacle course. 'You've got to be kidding me.' Alex thought, not to thrilled about the thought of doing an obstacle course. Then Miss Hanson started to let people by and let them get through. As soon as all but Alex were on the course, Miss Hanson came over to Alex. "You can clearly see what they're doing so move it Cadet." Miss Hanson said.

Alex looked at the course, sighed, and then looked up at Miss Hanson. "No thanks Hanson I'll just watch and laugh at those who mess up." Just then someone fell off of one of the bridges. Alex started laughing loudly and pointing when Miss Hanson's body blocked her view. "Hey, I'm watching, move it."

Miss Hanson laughed slightly and then picked Alex up by the collar of her Pajama's. "You think its funny Cadet."

"Uh yeah, she just fell off a bridge. You really don't know humor do you?" Alex asked.

"Fine then let's see how you like running the course three times over. Fall once and you start over. Now go Cadet." Miss Hanson yelled and then threw Alex toward the Course.

"Rude much." Alex said walking toward the course. Alex saw it and then took her time stepping into the old tires. Once she made it past the tires, she went across the bridge slowly and then went down the steps and back onto the ground. Soon Alex came up to a wall and looked up and down it and then went around it. "I hope she doesn't think that I'm going to run this." Alex said coming up to some wire that is just above the ground giving her enough space to crawl under. "I'm not doing that either." Alex once again went around the obstacle and then came to another bridge. "More stairs, I'll just go around." Alex went around and once on the other side of the bridge she found a small tunnel made of sewage pipe. Alex once again went around an obstacle and came to another wall. After about ten minutes, Alex had gone through the obstacle course three times sort of. "So what now Miss Hanson." Alex laughed and waited for her to say something but the smile on Miss Hanson's face discomforted her.

"Here's what's going to happen miss lazy, you're going to go through this course until you run five times around. If you don't run it once, you'll run it six times, you don't run twice and you run it seven times got it Cadet." Alex nodded and then moaned and started toward the course. "Oh and if you walk around anything, you will take an extra two runs around, now move it Cadet." Miss Hanson yelled over to Alex.

"I hate her so much." Alex said running through the tires but tripped. Alex quickly stood up and then ran toward the bridge and up the stairs but found the bridge to be wobbly and fell off. In the distance she heard Miss Hanson say to start over or she'll be running an extra two laps. Alex ran to the beginning of the course and started over. Once again she fell off the bridge and had to start over. Alex whined as she ran back to the beginning of the course. "I hate this." Alex finally made it past the bridge and then came to the wall and grabbed onto it and only made it a few inches off the ground and fell to the ground. Alex groaned as she got back up and climbed back up and fell once again. Finally she made it over the wall and then came to the wire. She got onto the ground and then started to crawl under. Alex made it to the other side of the wire and finally stood up. Her pajama's torn and muddy and Alex is now breathing hard. Alex came to the other bridge and sighed. Alex almost made it to the other side but fell off. When she stood up she saw Miss Hanson pointing to the tires. Alex's eyes went wide and then whined some more and started over. Eventually Alex made it back to the second bridge and then made it across Alex came to the pipe and climbed in and got across and then climbed over the bridge. "This is so tiring." Alex whined but continued not wanting to run more then she had to. Alex was on her last lap when she came to the pipe and climbed in. Inside she saw a small lizard. Alex smiled evilly and then picked it up and put it in her now very ruined pajamas and went through. "There I'm done, happy?" Alex asked angrily. Alex could feel blood running down her back no thanks to the wires.

Miss Hanson noticed her back and then smiled. "Next time Cadet, get in the mud deeper. Now it's lunch time since you took all morning to run a few laps."

"That was all your choice you know." Alex snapped angrily and pained. Her muscles ache everywhere and her back is soar from the climbing and crawling. Her hair is caked in mud as well as her face.

"That's what happens when you show no respect and besides, I could watch you all day. It's time for lunch so go change before you eat. We don't want you getting other people bloody." Miss Hanson said.

"Screw lunch, I'm going to bed." Alex said limping off.

"You'll eat because you're not done for the day Cadet, You have a lot of make up work to do." Miss Hanson said causing Alex to turn around.

"No way am I doing anything else today." Alex said turning to leave again.

"You will because I won't let you sleep." Miss Hanson said following Alex back to her cabin. Alex simply groaned as she walked toward her cabin.

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews everyone and I hope you enjoyed the Chapter. Please continue to review and thanks again.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Worked Out**

Alex went over to her bed with Miss Hanson keeping a close eye on her and pulled out her filthy bag full of clean clothes. Alex pulled out her pants and a tee shirt when she heard Miss Hanson say something to her. "Oh no, you're not wearing regular cloths Cadet." Miss Hanson said and then grabbed a uniform from a nearby closet and then threw it to Alex. "You wear a uniform just like everyone else Cadet."

Alex sighed and then spoke. "Fine, but I'm not changing in front of you." Alex said sitting down on her bed slowly and painfully.

Miss Hanson stared at Alex for a second and then nodded and left the building and stood right outside the door. "You have three minutes cadet." Miss Hanson said outside the door.

Alex sighed and then went over to the showers slowly and saw the door to the right. Alex smiled and then entered the door as quickly and quietly as she could. Alex looked around the room and then found the bathroom. Alex went into the bathroom and found the medicine cabinet and opened it up. Inside were some pill bottles, Band-Aids and all the basic stuff. Quickly Alex opened up the biggest pill bottle she could find and slipped the lizard that she has into the bottle and then shut it. "This is just a taste Hanson." Alex said and then slipped out of the bedroom and back over to her bed and changed. She finished changing just as Miss Hanson came into the room. "Let's go." Alex said walking slowly toward the door. 'I really wish I hadn't walked so fast before.' Alex thought as she could feel the pain of her cuts and her sore muscles. Soon they reached the mess hall and Alex grabbed some lunch and then went over to Stevie who appeared to be finished with lunch. "Hey Stevie."

"You ok Alex?" Stevie asked and Alex nodded. "You know, you did this to yourself, why don't you just stop and roll with it?" Stevie asked looking at Alex.

"I don't roll with it because it's not who I am. Besides, why should I roll with it Stevie, once I get home, I would just end up going back to the way it is now. I'm not giving into what this place wants." Alex stuffed some food into her mouth.

"What do you think that you're going to get out of this Alex?" Alex shrugged and continued to eat. "You could easily save yourself a lot of pain by just going with it." Stevie then stood up. "I suggest you do or you'll never get out of here." Stevie then walked away.

'Please, I'll get thrown out long before I give up.' Alex thought as she continued to eat. Once she finished eating, Miss Hanson came over to her. "What is it now?" Alex whined.

"Follow me Cadet." Miss Hanson said and then waited for Alex to stand up. Once Alex stood, Miss Hanson walked away with Alex behind her. Soon they came to a smallish building just outside of her room. Miss Hanson walked in and over to some workout equipment. "Everyone already worked out today so now it's your turn Cadet." Miss Hanson said sitting down on a bench. "I don't care which one you start with but which ever one you choose, you'll use for twenty minutes." Miss Hanson crossed her legs and then leaned on them waiting for Alex to choose.

"Really, I'm already really sore from that stupid obstacle course you made me run over and over again." Alex whined.

"You whine too much Cadet. Get to work and once you're done you'll have some other things to do for the trouble you've caused me." Miss Hanson said and watched as Alex tried using the dumb bells.

'You'll get more trouble tonight when you take your stupid pills.' Alex thought struggling to lift the ten pound weights. She saw as Miss Hanson shook her head out of embarrassment. 'I can't wait to get out of here.' Alex thought getting tired quickly.

"Push yourself Cadet; I want you to be sore tomorrow." Miss Hanson said as she filed her nails.

"I'm sore now." Alex screamed as she tried to lift the weights into the air again.

"Good." Miss Hanson then walked over to one of the bench press and started working out herself. She put on four twenty five pound weights and then two fifty pound weights and started to work out.

Alex watched this and her jaw dropped to see how much she is lifting. 'That's just not human.' Alex thought and then dropped one of the weights just missing her feet. 'This isn't fair at all.' Alex thought as she picked up the ten pound weight. Twenty minutes finally went by and Alex dropped the weights onto the ground.

"You're weak Cadet." Miss Hanson said.

"Not everyone can lift a thousand pounds at a time." Alex over exaggerated it by a lot.

"Yeah but a two year old can lift ten pounds and hold them for ten seconds without a problem but you can't even do that." Miss Hanson said standing up and walking over to Alex. "Follow me Cadet." Alex groaned but followed her anyway. Soon they reached a piece of field blocked off from everything else with a fence. The two walked in and looked around. "You see all the weeds Cadet." Alex nodded and so Miss Hanson continued. "You'll pull every one of them before tonight."

"What, there's got to be hundreds of weeds, maybe thousands of them." Alex said not happy about it.

"Exactly and we let them grow so that when we get disrespectful people like you, we can have them pull them. After all we spend every minute of every day keeping the most important things in order; we don't have time to spend with weeds. In fact, those like you are perfect for pulling weeds; after all, you and weeds have so much in common." Alex raised her eyebrow. "They're a nuisance and need to be dealt with, just like you and your attitude. Just be glad its not hot today. Come get me when your done." Miss Hanson then left the area and locked the gate behind and gave the key to a guard. "When she finishes, let her out." Miss Hanson said and then went back to join her other Cadets.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and please review. I enjoy them. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and thanks again.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Down and Dirty**

About seven that night, Alex had finally finished with pulling the weeds. Alex is now on her hands and knees, face facing the ground, tired and even sore then before. The cool wind of the night air now stings her sensitive skin. Rain had started to come down fairly hard drenching her and causing the ground below her to become muddy. Alex finally collapsed onto the cold muddy ground tired and worn. Alex did all she could to just stay awake but soon failed and fell asleep in the mud.

Back at the room, Stevie looked out the window not seeing Alex ever come back inside. 'Alex must be pulling weeds; I remember when I had to do that.' Stevie thought and then everyone in the room heard a scream from Miss Hanson's room. 'Oh Alex, you just had to do something didn't you. Why couldn't you just leave well enough alone?' Stevie thought knowing that Alex has got to be in big trouble now. 'Alex, if you think today was rough, and then you're in trouble.' Stevie laid back down on her bed and waited to see if Miss Hanson would come out. Soon it was time for bed and everyone had started changing and still no sign of Alex or Miss Hanson when the door to the room opened and in came a guard with Alex in his arms. All the girls screamed when they saw the man walk in and they all grabbed their covers and hid themselves. Stevie just Continued to change as the man was looking at the ground as he walked. Stevie finished changing and then went over to the guard. "I'll take her, but what happened?" Stevie asked as they turned and went the other way.

"She fell asleep after she finished." The guard said simply and then walked away and out of the room.

Stevie went over to the bed and changed Alex and threw her dirty clothes onto the ground next to her bed. "Stevie, what are you doing?"

Stevie turned to the person talking. "I'm helping a friend Megan. That's all." Stevie said as she continued to change Alex.

"You know what Miss Hanson would do if she saw you help her." Stevie simply nodded and Megan sighed and then walked away.

Stevie finally finished changing Alex and then laid her down on her bed and then put her dirty clothes in a corner. 'You're truly lucky Alex, if Hanson would have been here, you would be sleeping in dirty clothes right now.' Stevie thought as she climbed onto her bed right above Alex.

That morning at three o'clock Miss Hanson woke up and then changed into her uniform. Miss Hanson walked silently out of her room and then found Alex asleep on her bed. Miss Hanson walked over and woke Alex up. "Good morning Cadet." Miss Hanson whispered and then pulled Alex out of her bed. "Get changed Cadet." Miss Hanson whispered waiting for Alex to change.

Alex felt around painfully, sore from the day before and still tired. Alex finally managed to find some clothes in the corner by her beds leg and then she realized that she never changed out of her clothes. 'Someone changed me?' Alex thought as she noticed that the clothes are muddy. Alex took about ten minutes to finally change and then got grabbed and pulled out of the room. "It's dark and it's still raining. Let's do this later." Alex whined having a hard time walking.

"Here's what's going to happen Cadet. Thanks to your little prank, I couldn't take my pills last night and since I have had lack of sleep, so will you. You see, I have an allergic reaction to lizards and so I can't touch them and thanks to you, I almost swallowed one. You taking on a bear Cadet, you can't win this. As for what you're going to be doing, you will run the track six times over in the dark and you will have every little part of the track memorized. I want you to be able to do this course better and faster then any of the other cadets. Now move it Cadet." Miss Hanson said as she pushed Alex completely outside and then closed the door.

"I'm not so easily beaten either Hanson." Alex said and then ran toward the course slowly due to being so sore. Alex slowly made it to the course and started trying to not trip on the very slippery tires. Alex made it to the last tire and then slipped and hit the muddy ground face first. Alex stood up and coughed up mud. A fire grew within Alex's eyes and she stood up and ran the whole course six times over with little problem and then hid underneath one of the bridges and fell asleep.

Nine o'clock that morning and Miss Hanson looked out her window and saw Alex asleep under one of the bridges. She walked out the back way and looked at the obstacle course and found it very muddy. "So she actually did it, fine, I have much more for her to do." Miss Hanson said and then walked over to Alex and dragged her out from underneath the bridge and into the mud. "Morning Cadet."

"I did the stupid course so let me sleep." Alex snapped as she rolled over not caring that she is now in mud.

"I'm not done with you yet Cadet; you still have a full day of work ahead of you." Miss Hanson took her to the work out room and then had her work out again.

"I'm too sore to do anything today no thanks to you. Why don't you just go make someone else's life miserable?" Alex said sitting down on a bench.

"Everyone else has already gone through this so now it's your turn. I don't take this kindly Cadet and the sooner you learn this, the better for you. Now get to work." Miss Hanson said sitting down on a bench.

'The worse things get for me Hanson, the more I'll do to get to you.' Alex thought picking up some dumb bells.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and please continue to review. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Won't Give In**

Justin headed home thinking about what would happen next with this bar but mostly about what to do about getting his power back. Once Justin walked in through the front door he noticed it was far too quiet at his old home. "Mom, Dad, Max? Where is everyone?" Justin yelled out and then Theresa came down the stairs. "Hey mom, where is everyone?" Justin asked.

"Max left to the island where we took our vacation spot last. I'll never forget that moment." Theresa said not able to remember the name of the place at the moment. "Your father is out and about, he is beginning to regret sending Alex to boot camp." Theresa said sitting down on the table.

"Of course he…boot camp?" Justin asked surprised to hear that daddy's little princess would be sent somewhere like that. Theresa nodded and Justin smiled happily. "It's about time that daddy's little princess gets a workout. I only wish I could see her now. She must be hating it there." Justin smiled and then left leaving his mother alone on the couch. I may not have to worry about taking Alex's power now; she'll probably mess up enough to have them taken from her." Justin smiled going back to his soon to be old home.

Back at the boot camp, Alex had just headed to lunch. She grabbed some food and then sat down next to Stevie. "Stevie, there has to be some way to get out quickly right?"

Stevie swallowed her food and then looked over to Alex. "Look, just do what they say ok." Stevie then put the last amount of food in her mouth.

"Yeah right, I'm getting out one way or another." Alex said as she stuffed her face with food. Stevie shook her head. "What? Alex asked.

"Slow down Alex before you choke." Stevie said getting ready to stand up. Alex was about to comment when she saw Miss Hanson walking by. Alex looked down at her and smiled and Stevie noticed this. "Alex don't." Stevie said knowing what Alex had in mind.

Alex started to get up just as Miss Hanson was walking by and then flipped around quickly and poured her food all over Miss Hanson. "So sorry." Alex mocked

Miss Hanson smiled and then looked over at Alex. "Very cute Cadet but you won't when you go hungry tonight." Miss Hanson said and then walked off cleaning herself off as she went.

Shortly after lunch Miss Hanson came over and had Alex follow her to a small area filled with boulders. Alex looked around and saw some tools that she only recognized because of watching T.V. on a constant bases. Miss Hanson picked up a pick axe and then shoved it into Alex's hands. "This you will use to break away the boulders. Depending on how much you finish before tonight will determine if you get to go to bed or not. Now get to work Cadet." Miss Hanson said and then left.

"I swear I wish she were a man so I could hurt her where the sun don't shine." Alex said raising the pick Axe into the air and then slamming it against a boulder. The axe bounced off the rock. "I hate that woman so much." Alex said as she continued to try and break the boulder apart. Alex hit the boulder three more times and then it finally chipped and soon she heard footsteps. Alex looked over to her right toward some of the field and saw everyone with flags around their waists. Alex dropped the axe and then went over to the cage she is in. "I want to play, actually I want to sleep but if I had to choose, I'd rather play." Alex said seeing them throw a football around. Alex then fell to her knees and then laid down when a guard came over to Alex.

"Wake up; you have a job to due." The guard said keeping Alex from falling asleep and then handed her some water. "Drink up and then get back to work." The guard then turned and watched as the group played football.

Alex wearily drank up the water and then picked up her pick axe. "I should use this to break her apart." Alex said loud enough for only her to hear and then pound on the rock some more. Alex had spent two hours picking at the boulders but had only made a hole in the rock. "How can she expect me to do this? This is completely stupid." Alex whined and continued to pick at it and then noticed the top get loose. "Great, Now I'll have to get a new pick axe thing." Alex said and then thought of something. "Or maybe I'll wait a little bit." Alex said as she broke off the top.

That night Miss Hanson had been drinking some coffee after sending all the girls to their rooms to change. "I suppose I should go check out how the Cadet is doing." Miss Hanson said as she stood up and walked out of her room to see all the girls changing into their pajamas. Miss Hanson smiled seeing her obedient cadets getting ready for bed. 'Good thing we still have one Cadet that isn't so good or I'd be bored.' Miss Hanson thought as she walked out of the room. She walked all the way to the where her cadet is and looked to see that not much had been done. 'She is going to be here a while.' Miss Hanson was about to walk away when she saw something written on one of the boulders. Miss Hanson went over to it and pushed Alex to the side. "What is this?" Miss Hanson asked Alex but got no reply. Miss Hanson read it and then grew furious but quickly calmed down after reading the very vulgar things written. Almost every cuss word known is written on the boulder. "You get to bed now." Alex smiled and then ran off as Miss Hanson took a picture of what is written.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone and please continue to review and thanks to those just reading. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks again.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: Escape Attempt**

Alex slowly headed into the room and slowly made it to her bed. "Alex, why are you so happy?" Stevie asked seeing Alex walk into the room with a smile. Alex didn't say anything as she pulled out some paint from her bag. "Alex, what are you going to do?"

Alex turned around and then headed for Miss Hanson's room. Soon Alex returned to her bed and put the paint way. "Alex, what did you do?" Stevie asked sternly.

"You'll see." Alex said and then changed into some other clothes before lying down and falling asleep.

"Alex, you're pushing things way too far." Stevie said after Alex had fallen asleep.

The next day Alex woke up to the sound of the bugle. Soon Miss Hanson came out of her room with a very angry look on her face. "Cadet Russo, you are in so much trouble." Miss Hanson said pulling out some clothes and sheets covered in paint. "You've done yourself in Cadet. In fact, I've had enough of your little pranks as much fun as they've been. It's time for you to see where the hardest Cadets end up." Everyone in the room grew wide eyed at this knowing exactly where she would end up. Stevie however knew all too well just what was about to happen. "Five days Isolation."

Stevie knew she would be in trouble for this but she felt like she had to say something. "Please, Miss Hanson, not Isolation. Can't she just do some very extensive work, anything but that?" Stevie begged

"Cadet, you know very well what happens when you stand up for someone like her." Stevie simply nodded and then Miss Hanson continued. "Three slices of bread for you today."

Alex jaw dropped at hearing this. "What did she do, stand up for me. Isn't that what people in the army are supposed to do, stand up and protect others? Isn't that what you're supposed to teach here?" Alex asked angrily.

"Yes but you don't protect those who can't protect themselves because then it's a waste of your own efforts." Miss Hanson said sternly and then grabbed Alex by the shirt and pushed her out the door leaving everyone in the room to watch.

"I can't believe you just did that Stevie. Do you want to starve?" another Cadet asked but got no response. "I realize that she is your friend but you know the rules, protect those that can protect themselves." The cadet then walked away leaving Stevie to think. Soon everyone but Stevie headed to breakfast and soon one of the other cadets brought Stevie back a slice of bread. Stevie just pushed it away and turned on her bed. "Eat when you're ready." A cadet said and then left.

Alex had been taken to what looked like a small building but when she stepped inside, there were stairs leading downward. Alex stayed silent as they walked and soon her and Miss Hanson came to a metal door and opened it up. Inside was a bed and a toilet in the room. Alex was pushed into the room and then door shut behind her. "This whole place is crazy." Alex walked over to the door and pounded on it. "You hear me, crazy!" Alex screamed knowing very well that no one heard her.

That day Alex just sat on the bed bored with nothing to do. "This is the most boring thing on earth, how are they allowed to treat people this way." Alex said and then thought to the things that she would do. Soon a frown appeared on her face. "I treat people this way all the time but I've gotten better until this boot camp." Alex said and then went to sleep on the hard bed.

The second day and Alex had grown tired of being in there. "I get it, now let me out." Alex said pounding on the door. At this point Alex decided to come up with some kind of escape plan.

Day three came around and Alex started pounding on the walls and the door. "Someone get me out of here!" Alex screamed getting ready to go crazy.

Day Four came and Alex had started going crazy. "I'll get out of here, I swear I will." Alex said into her pillow and then started to pound her head against the bed which hurt very badly.

Day Five came around and Alex had fallen to her knees feeling the want to gag herself. Alex then started picking up things from around the room that aren't there and started to throw them around. Alex grabbed onto some sheets off her bed and then pound them into the ground and then flipped her bed over. Alex then went over to the toilet and pulled the seat off and threw in into the ground. The whole day Alex had acted like a nutcase ready to get out of the room which seemed like it grew smaller and smaller every day. Alex soon ran out of energy and fell to the ground and knocked her out.

Day six and Miss Hanson had gone down the steps and opened up the door and picked up Alex's body and helped her to her feet. "Come on cadet." Miss Hanson said dragging Alex up the stairs. Miss Hanson opened the door letting the sun shine on Alex. Alex closed her eyes not used to the sun. However she got used to it after about ten minutes and then looked up at Miss Hanson remembering what she had planned on doing. Alex knocked Miss Hanson to the ground and then ran over to the switch that disabled the electric fence. She quickly ran toward the fence when something invisible grabbed onto her a few feet from the fence. Alex smiled and then pulled out her wand and used it to transport.

Jacob White quickly used his magic to turn the fence back on and turn the spell lock back on making Alex fall short and reappear on the fence which shocked her. Jacob used his magic to then disable the electric fence and let Alex fall unconscious to the ground. "She is really determined to get out isn't she?" Jacob asked.

"Yes, get her back to her bed and let her sleep. I think she should be good from now on." Miss Hanson said turning around and heading back to her room.

**A/N: Sorry for not updating earlier but my dad has had the computer for the last few days for work since his broke. Thanks for the reviews and please continue to read and review. Thanks and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Justin and Gigi**

**Eight Months Later**

Justin had just got all of his workers together and got his new bar up and running two days ago. He had to admit that today had been a good day for him. Everyone is working their hardest and everyone is happy. Justin had also taken responsibility for his bar and went around cleaning counters, bathrooms, ECT. He had just started wiping off the bars counter when a woman came in wearing very short shorts, a tank top that went down until a little before her bellybutton. It is also low on top revealing a little bit. She had stopped for a second and then continued over to Justin. "Justin Russo, you're working at a bar?" She gave off a small laugh and then continued. "I never thought that mister responsible would ever work in a place like this. I must say that I'm impressed. My only question is why are you working here?" The woman asked.

Justin shook his head with a smile on his face and then looked up toward the woman. "I have my reasons but why are you here, not that I'm surprised by this Gigi." Justin said as he threw his wet towel in the bin below him and then looked up at Gigi.

"I need the money Justin and this seemed like the best place to do so. Yeah, I'm going for a job?" Gigi said just in case Justin didn't catch what she was saying.

"I caught onto that Gigi but what do you say we talk upstairs." Justin said which made Gigi cringe.

"I'm not going to have sex with you." Gigi said thinking that is what Justin meant.

"I'm the boss Gigi, I do the interviews upstairs. That's where my office is." At that moment Gigi blushed madly as she followed Justin upstairs. Once they were upstairs Justin lead Gigi into his office. "So Gigi, why the clothes, you planning on being a stripper or what?" Justin asked.

Gigi looked disgusted by the thought and then answered his question. "NO way, but I figure this is a good way to not only get men to notice me but most girls I've noticed dress like this when they work at bars, around here anyway." Gigi said. That thought never really occurred to Justin but he did notice that his female workers do dress that way. "I really just want to work at the bar itself."

"Ok, fair enough if only Alex could see this." Justin said and Gigi gave him an odd look. Justin saw this as confusion and then continued. "Alex would hate me for hiring you which may be part of the reason that I am hiring you." Justin said.

"I guess it would tick her off wouldn't it. Why though, you're her brother, why would you want to get to Alex?" Gigi asked slightly confused by his reason.

Justin chuckled a bit and then answered her. "Alex became the family wizard after all the hard work that I put into knowing all the spells and what they do and more, and she wins. She knew how important that having wizard powers were to me." Justin started to get angry thinking about it. Soon he felt to arms wrap around him.

"All of a sudden you've gained my attraction." Gigi put her head on Justin's' shoulder and then gave him a quick peck on his cheek. "What do you say Justin, you and I get married. That would really set her off." Gigi smiled evilly. Justin slowly pushed away from Gigi and then turned toward her with an evil little smile on his face. Justin stared at Gigi for about a minute or two and then walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her and then pressed his lips to hers. Gigi grew shocked but quickly relaxed and then melted in Justin's arms. The two stood up and then slowly made their way out the door and over to Justin's bed and then collapsed onto it. Slowly Justin pushed Gigi up to the headboard and Gigi started to take off her tank top. Justin then stopped and got off the bed. "What's wrong Justin?" Gigi said bringing her top back down as she didn't get it off fully.

Justin took in a deep breath and then looked at Gigi. "Let's go get married before things get to far; after all, I still have my standards." Justin said as Gigi got off the bed.

"Fair enough." Gigi said, her breathing returning to normal.

"Just curious about something, what happened to not having sex with me?" Gigi smiled from the comment.

"A girl can change her mind right?" Gigi asked.

"As of right now though, I have some work to do?" Justin said and then walked downstairs followed by Gigi. Justin explained to Gigi what to do and then went back up to his office. "Never did I think that I of all people would fall for Gigi but then I do fall in love fast just like I always have.

At Boot Camp, Alex is lifting weights when Miss Hanson came in. "You know Cadet, I'm kind of disappointed that you had decided to be good." Miss Hanson said sitting down on one of the benches.

"I'm not that good Hanson. By the way, you should really pay attention to where you're sitting." Alex said setting the weights down.

Miss Hanson raised an eyebrow and then tried to stand and found she couldn't. "You glued me to my seat." Alex started laughing and Miss Hanson just laughed back but for a different reason.

"So what do I have to do Hanson?" Alex asked walking over to her. "Running a track, pulling weeds, isolation, I can continue." Alex said.

"Something you've never done, war practice." Alex raised an eyebrow in confusion. "You know about the big building we've been working on?" Alex nodded and so Miss Hanson continued. "That is a new training area." Alex followed Miss Hanson over to the big building and the two walk in together. Alex was given some laser tag pieces.

"Sorry but this is a game, not training." Alex said chuckling a bit. "I do like the arm and leg pads though, is that new?" Alex asked slipping on the pads.

"Yes actually but see, in this, if you get hit, that part of you is no longer usable. These pieces are charmed Cadet." Miss Hanson said with a small smile. "Feel lucky that you get to be the first to test them out."

'Great.' Alex sighed and then dropped her head in defeat knowing that somehow, this wouldn't be as fun as she thought.

**A/N: Thanks everyone for the reviews and I hope that you all continue to read and review. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Juliet and Mason**

Alex ran to the side of one of the taller parts of wall and got behind it. She had started only two minutes ago and she had already been shot in the arm and could no longer feel it. Thanks to that, she had to switch arms to shoot off her attackers. Only problem is that they all know exactly where she is. One on twenty just isn't very fun at all. She just knew that if she poked out, she'd be shot down in no time. That's when she noticed a small crack in the wall and aimed through it at one of her enemies and fired the laser through. The laser hit its mark and the person fell to the ground but quickly stood up and then walked off. 'That was odd.' Alex thought but before she had time she felt her other arm get shot as she soon couldn't feel her arm. Alex backed up against the wall knowing that she couldn't do anything else but wait for her enemies to get her. 'This was short lived.' Alex thought as three of them came from around the corner and aimed at Alex. Before they could get a shot off however, Miss Hanson started speaking over the megaphone. 'Saved by the megaphone.'

"Ok everyone, time to clear out; I just got a call from Jacob. I'm needed in the conference room." Miss Hanson said as everyone put down the guns and took off their laser tag pieces and helped Alex to as she couldn't feel or move her arms.

Alex was curious about what they had been talking about in the conference room and snuck out and followed Miss Hanson all the way and stood outside the door. She put her ear up to the door and listened in to the conversation inside the room. "Miss Hanson, listen to this." Jacob said as he turned on the recorder.

"Hello, who I am is not important. Come find me if you wish, before it goes off." The person said.

"What does that mean?" Miss Hanson asked Alex then came into the room. "What are you doing here Cadet?"

"Miss Hanson, I know that voice. That was Ronald Longcape or something like that; I don't remember his last name. If I'm correct, he probably has a bomb ready to go off somewhere. I can take care of him if you let me." Alex somewhat pleaded with them.

"No way Cadet, you are not near skilled enough for a job like this. I refuse to let you go." Miss Hanson said her arms folded and legs crossed.

"You may go Cadet." Jacob said. "Just don't you make me regret it." Jacob said listening to the voice again.

"Jacob, how can you do that, she is my responsibility." Miss Hanson stood up angrily.

"Yes but I'm in charge of you and the camp. I have full responsibility over everyone and I have the right to make a final decision." Jacob said and then turned to Alex. "Go get ready Cadet, you're going home to get things ready and you will wait until I let you know where he is." Jacob said

"Thank you so much sir, you won't regret it." Alex said running off.

Four hours later back in New York, Justin and Gigi had gotten everything ready for their wedding that day. Neither cared to invite anyone and so they were more or less running away. At this very moment it was Gigi's turn to say I do. "I Do." With that said, Justin was then told to kiss her and then off they went back to the bar they now lived at.

"I wonder when Alex will return back here." Justin said while lying in bed next to Gigi. "You thirsty?" Gigi nodded and then Justin went downstairs and grabbed some water for the two. Justin flipped around and then bumped into someone. "Sorry miss, were…closed." Justin said with wide eyes. "J…Ju…Juliet?" Justin asked shocked to see her.

"Hi Justin." Juliet said.

"What are you doing here?" Justin asked confused.

"Your brother got the stone of dreams and I think you can figure out the rest." Juliet said and then continued. "Are you still single by chance?" Juliet asked

Justin then turned his head away but before he could say anything he heard Gigi call down to him. "Justin, what's taking so long?"

"I'll be right up Gigi." Justin then turned to Juliet. "I'm married to Gigi."

"What, I thought you hated her?" Juliet said confused.

"Not anymore, we found things in common. Anyway, it was good to see you again Juliet." Justin said and then walked upstairs.

"Good to see you too Justin." Juliet said walking out of the bar sadly. "Hopefully Mason will have better luck then me. Of course, I'm lucky to be alive still. Good things I expected Justin to not be available anymore or this would really hurt." Juliet said crying as she ran off. She wasn't sad that he had been taken but that it should have been her if she hadn't been scratched. It was too late now and she accepted that but it didn't hurt any less.

Back in the room with Justin and Gigi, Gigi had just asked what had taken Justin so long. "My ex girlfriend came by, it was a touchy moment." Justin said looking down.

"I know of a way to help you feel better." Gigi said as she began taking off top that she had changed into earlier. Justin shook his head and then climbed on top of Gigi and started kissing her as the two slowly stripped down to nothing and then climbed under the sheets.

Back at the sub station Mason had arrived and went up the stairs and rung the doorbell. Both Theresa and Jerry went over and opened up the door shocked to see who is at the door. "Mason."

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and please continue to read and review. For the record, I like the couple of Juliet and Justin not Gigi and Justin. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Anger and Sadness**

"Hello sir." Mason said sadly looking away from Theresa and Jerry.

"Why don't you come in Mason?" Theresa asked getting a shocked look from Jerry and returning to him with her glare.

Mason stayed quiet knowing how Jerry feels about him and then sucked it up and nodded. Mason was let through and so he walked in, he was offered a seat and so he took it. "Mr. Russo, I." Mason stopped and then looked to the ground.

Theresa saw Jerry about to say something and cut him off. "So Mason, how are you here? I thought that you had been turned into a wolf?" Theresa asked doing what she could to keep her husband quiet.

Mason looked over to Theresa and laughed a little. "I wouldn't be back if not for Max, he used the stone of dreams to bring both Juliet and I back. Juliet went back for Justin and I guess it won't really matter. I guess I'll just leave." Mason said standing up to leave.

"Well it was good to see you again, but you must be in a hurry. Goodbye Mason." Jerry said as Mason left and then Jerry got hit in the arm. "Ow." Jerry yelped. Theresa just simply walked away from her husband.

Mason had just walked out of the house when he bumped into someone. "So sorry." Mason said in his accent.

The person he bumped into knew that accent and voice and quickly looked up with a giant smile on her face. "Mason." Alex screamed as she threw herself at Mason and into a hug. "How are you back, I thought you stayed as a wolf forever." Alex asked completely shocked.

"Well it your brother Max, got the stone of dreams and wished both Juliet and I back." Mason said hugging Alex tightly when someone bumped into them. Mason and Alex looked over at the person and saw that it is Juliet crying. "Juliet, what's wrong?" Mason asked.

"Nothing, it's just that Justin got married. I'm not surprised; I just wish that he was single still." Juliet then noticed the angry look and Alex's face. "Alex, what's wrong?"

Alex shook angrily and then turned to Juliet. "When did he get married and to who?" Alex asked staring at Juliet.

"I don't know when but he got married to Gigi." Juliet said confused as to why she didn't know her own brother had gotten married.

That really set Alex off and she ran off toward her parents and then came back and headed to the bar. Alex eventually got there with Mason and Juliet right behind her. Alex barged in and Juliet hesitantly pointed to the stairs that lead up to his room. Alex marched up stairs, fire in her eyes, and knocked on the door. "Justin, open the door."

Justin heard Alex and then groaned. "Go away Alex." Justin yelled out and then got back under the covers with Gigi.

"You have five seconds to open the door before I come in myself." Alex counted to five and Justin still hadn't come to the door however Alex did hear moaning and groaning from outside. "Fine, I'm coming in then." Alex said and then opened the door and over to the bed. Alex then uncovered Justin not bothering what he or Gigi was doing. "I don't give a crap what you were doing Justin, tell me why didn't you tell me you were getting married, more or less to someone that I hate." Alex screamed.

"Alex, what right do you have to come into my room without permission?" Justin said covering himself up again.

"The same right you had to sneak off and get married without telling anyone. Let me guess, you did this just to get to me." Alex screamed again.

"Wow Alex, you're not that dumb are you?" Gigi laughed setting Alex off but then calmed down and ignored her.

"You're sick Justin." Alex then calmed down and looked at Justin. "Just forget it ok, I really need you're help bro. I can't, I can't fight Ronald Long whatever by myself. I need my brother to help me. Why don't you get dressed and then come downstairs so that we can talk.

Justin thought about and then nodded. He quickly went and got dressed and then headed downstairs following Alex. "Ok Alex, I think I'll just let you do this by yourself. Besides, you have the family powers; you can take him out by yourself."

"I need someone who knows how to strategize Justin and you that person. I need you bro." Alex pleaded with Justin. "I don't even use my powers anymore, I haven't in months." Alex said.

"I don't want to help you Alex, I don't very well like you anymore. I never really did Alex but hey, what was I gonna do? You took everything important to me Alex, you and your stupid boyfriend. Now get out of my bar and never come back." Justin said pushing the three out of the bar and then locking it.

Alex couldn't help but angrily cry at this. "He didn't care about her at all; he's just going to let her die." Mason said angrily.

"I should just hope for the best when I go after Ronald. I don't really have any other choice." Alex said and then Juliet and Mason grabbed onto one of her shoulders. Alex looked back at the two and smiled.

"We'll go with you and help." Juliet said with Mason nodding next to her.

"No guys, I don't want to lose one of my best friends and my boyfriend right after I got you two back. This is something that I have to do on my own but thanks for the offer. I just wish that Justin would help me." Alex said as she walked away slowly leaving Mason and Juliet behind to watch her go.

"You know, Justin has changed and I don't like it." Juliet said as she started to walk toward the substation with Mason right beside her.

"I know, and I'm not just going to let Justin off that easy." Mason said.

**A/N: Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews. I really appreciate them and I hope that you continue to read and review. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Thanks again.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Plea for Help **

Early the next day at about four, Alex woke up and went down the stairs into the basement. Alex decided that she would use some magic for the first time in almost a year and transported some workout machines to the basement. 'Magic just isn't as fun as it used to be.' Alex thought as she got onto the bench press. The room felt empty ever since Harper moved away to collage a few years ago. Alex then put on two fifty pound weights and two ten pound weights. Alex had been working out for two hours when her mother walked downstairs.

"Alex, are you working out?" Theresa asked surprised.

Alex stopped what she was doing, sat up and smiled. "Hey mom, what are you doing up?" Alex asked crossing her legs.

"I heard noise down here and came to see what it was. Imagine my surprise when I found out it is you working out." Theresa said as she walked over to Alex.

Alex thought about it for a second and then shook her head. "Nah, too much work, why don't you just tell me?" Alex said with a smile as Theresa couldn't help but laugh a little.

"There's my Alex." Theresa said sitting down next to Alex. "So tell me what happened yesterday. You came home very angry and didn't even want to talk. Speaking of which, why are you back?" Theresa asked.

"I'm back because of some problems going on. You remember Ronald Longcape?" Theresa nodded and so Alex continued. "We think he has a bomb he is threatening to use and since I've dealt with him before, I volunteered to go take him out. As for what happened with Justin yesterday, I think I need to apologize to him. I shouldn't have done what I did." Alex frowned a little and then drank some water. The two talked for another two hours before they stopped. "Mom, I had better go talk to Justin."

"You want breakfast first?" Theresa asked and Alex just shook her head. "Ok Alex, whatever you want." Theresa then stood up and walked upstairs leaving Alex alone.

Alex started to think about some things and then looked at her phone as a text came in. Alex opened up her phone and noticed that it came from Miss Hanson. Alex opened up the text and began to read. 'Alex, as much as I disagree with this decision that you've made, I am letting you go on this dangerous adventure. Ronald's location will be sent your new phone that will be sent to you soon.' Just then a phone appeared next to Alex and then she continued to read. 'This phone will have a GPS on it with the location on it. Good luck cadet and no matter what happens, I just like you to know that you've been like a daughter to me. Thank you, for everything.'

Alex read this and began to tear up as she closed her phone. "This is it, a journey that I may not come back from." Alex picked up her new phone and put it in her pocket and then went up to her room and got in the shower. After her shower, she got into her military uniform and then made her way downstairs, first making sure to have her phone with her, And found mason and Juliet there. "Hey you two, what are you doing here?" Alex asked.

"We came to see how you're feeling." Juliet and Mason said in unison.

"I'm fine but I need to go talk to Justin again and apologize for the way I acted yesterday, alone." Alex made sure to say letting the two know that she doesn't want them to follow and then Alex left the room.

"It seems that Justin isn't the only one to change but at least I like the change in Alex." Juliet said and then Mason nodded.

Alex had been walking for a while thinking as she walked. Soon she came up to the bar and took in a deep breath and then walked in. Alex looked around and found it surprisingly busy for only eleven in the morning. 'Come on Alex, just find your brother.' Alex thought as she looked around but didn't see him anywhere and so she decided to go up to his room. A flashback from yesterday came into her mind which made Alex feel terrible but quickly forgot about it and then knocked on the door. Alex was told to go in and so Alex slowly walked into the room. "Justin?" Alex asked.

"Alex, get out of here." Justin said unhappily.

"Ok but first I need to say that I'm sorry for yesterday. True blue sorry and I wish that I could take it all back." Justin didn't say anything and just stood there. "Justin, please say something." Alex said looking at Justin.

"Whatever." Is all Justin said before Gigi walked into the room wearing a sexy dress that sent shivers up Alex's spine. Never did she want to see Gigi in a dress like that. The dress is not only see through but it leaves a lot of skin open. The dress covered her chest, sort of. She could see right through it after all. The only thing keeping the dress from falling off was a strap that hung around her neck and there is no center to the dress from stomach and up. No sleeves are present and no sides to the dress until it reaches her hips.

Alex quickly shook the picture the best she could from her head and focused on Justin. "Justin, once again, I'm sorry. The reason I'm here is for your help. You know more about strategy and how to do things then I ever have or ever will. I need your help Justin, please, you don't even have to come with me. Just communicate with me through walkie talkies." Alex said trying to convince her brother to help her.

"Why should I ever help you? You never showed me any respect as your brother, all you ever did was make fun of everything that I am." Justin said refusing to help.

"I know that I haven't treated you with the respect that you deserve and I'm truly sorry. I really am Justin, you deserved better from me. You're my older brother and I should have treated you with more respect and I know that. I need your help though Justin. Please." Alex pleaded.

"I never thought that you would beg for forgiveness and I must say it's nice to have some respect from you. I guess boot camp was worth it." Justin laughed wrapping his right arm around Gigi.

"So you'll help?" Alex asked hopefully.

"Please, you're not worth it, now get out of my home but thanks for the apology." Justin said looking over to Gigi.

"You use to deserve respect Justin, but not anymore." Alex said as she ran out of the building.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and please continue to read and review, I really enjoy getting them. Thanks again and I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Into Vegas**

Alex arrived home crying a little. "I hate him so much that I could just, ahhh; I don't know." Alex screamed out of frustration and then heard the doorbell ring and she answered it. Who is at the door shocked Alex. "Hanson, what are you doing here?" Alex asked shocked by Miss Hanson's arrival.

"I came to deliver a small something to you and two big things plus some heavy armor." Alex understood the armor but raised an eyebrow at the things, whatever they are. Miss Hanson smiled and then pulled out a handgun. "You'll need this Alex." Alex's eyes grew wide at seeing the gun in Miss Hanson's hand. "I realize that you've never actually killed anyone before." Miss Hanson said. "Neither have I."

"I can't kill anyone, I…you can't, I won't." Alex stumbled over her words not sure what to say.

"Use it as self defense Alex and believe me, you'll have to. If this is truly a bomb threat, then you'll need a way to protect yourself." Miss Hanson then brought out three cases and pulled out a shotgun, rifle, and a machine gun. "It's up to you which two you take Alex and remember that you can always take an enemies weapon if need be in exchange for one of these. I would suggest that you take the rifle with you." Miss Hanson knew this wouldn't be something that Alex would be use to.

"I don't want to kill anyone." Alex fell back a bit. After a few seconds and Alex grabbed onto the shotgun and rifle. "I had better get going." Alex said taking in a deep breath trying to relax.

"You'll do fine Alex, don't worry. This is war after all; no one said it wouldn't be dreadfully hard. Here's a little communication device for you, just put it in your ear. Good Luck Alex." Miss Hanson then disappeared in a flash.

"Well, here I go." Alex said transporting herself down to the wizard lair and then got in the IPP. Alex used it and got to Vegas in no time. Alex then pulled out her phone and realized that she is on the roof of the building that she needed to be at. Alex then magically put on the armor. "Ok, I'm on top of the building." Alex said into the device coming from her ear.

'Alex, I heard there will be snipers on top of buildings across from you.' Alex heard through the device and then turned her head just in time for a bullet to fly past her face. Alex cursed as she hid behind something. 'Alex, are you ok?'

"Yeah, I'm fine but you were right about the snipers." Alex said grabbing her rifle off her back.

'You have to take them out Alex. I know that will be hard for you but you have to.' Jacob said on the other side of the line.

Alex took in a deep breath calming herself and then poked the gun out to see a bullet fly past and hit the ground next to her. "I can't do it, I can't get out." Alex said frightened hiding behind a vent. 'I wish Justin were here.' Alex thought scared out of her mind.

'Just calm down Alex, they're snipers which mean that they can only take one shot at a time. Once the one fires once, that's your chance to sneak out and take him out.' Jacob said trying to help calm down Alex.

Alex poked out and then hid as a bullet went flying past her and hit the roof. Alex then immediately poked out and aimed her gun and could actually see that the other sniper is actually using a bolt action rifle. Alex quickly aimed and then fired and hit the sniper making him fall from the top of the building. Then she noticed another sniper through her scope and then fired and hit the sniper in the chest making him fall off a building. Alex then got behind the vent again as a tear slid down her cheeks. She had just killed two people, she didn't want to but she wasn't being given a choice. "I killed two people, happy." Alex screamed.

'Alex, you did what you had to do, now get into the building. Ronald will be in the theatre room.' Jacob said.

"Ok, I'll go get him but I refuse to shoot him." Alex said

'Let's hope that you don't have to Alex. You're doing well Alex, you can do it.' Jacob said softly. Alex went over to the stairs that lead off the roof or onto the roof depending on which way your going. At the bottom of the stairs is a long hallway. 'Alex, he should be two stories down. Be careful though, there are probably people everywhere and make sure not to hit any citizens.'

Alex noticed that the closest stairs are on the other side of a barricade. 'I can't move the stuff or it will cause to much of a racket.' Alex thought and then noticed a barricade next to a door. 'They expected me to come from the roof.' Alex thought seeing how everything is set up. Alex noticed that the only way she could go is through a door and so she went up to the door and opened it slowly, handgun ready to fire at anyone. When she could see in the room clearly, there is a single man there. Alex walked over to the man and hit him with the butt of her gun knocking him out cold. Alex then noticed a hole in the wall and saw three people none of which are looking in her direction. "Jacob, are there FBI agents here?" Alex asked.

'No we made sure that no one is there in your way.' Jacob replied.

"Thanks Jacob." Alex said breathing slowly and then looked around the corner and fired off three quick shots killing each person in the room. Tears welled up in her eyes and some fell. Alex fell to the ground and let some tears fall.

Down some stairs, some guards heard gun shots. "You five, go check it out." Then five people started up stairs machine guns in hand.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and please continue to read and review. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Catching Ronald**

Alex soon heard loud running and stopped crying. She quickly wiped the tears away and stood up and walked toward the door and then quickly backed up further into the room as bullets went flying toward her. Alex hid behind the door to the room and waited while trying to come up with some way to get through this uninjured. Soon one person came into the room and looked around. "We know you're here, so just come on out." One person said walking toward the hole in the wall. Assuming that someone is outside waiting for Alex to come out of something, Alex quickly shut the door and ran over to the person. The man had just turned around when he was kicked in the stomach causing him to hunch over. Alex quickly hit him in the back of the head with her handgun as four more people came from around the corner. Alex managed to get behind the wall as bullets went flying past her. All four rushed over to the wall that Alex is behind and tried to turn and shoot but Alex was the one that caught them off guard. Quickly Alex grabbed the gun from one of the men and swung it around hitting the first man in the head and then kicked him away and into the others. She ran over and grabbed onto two of the men and separated them leaving the man behind them open. Alex kicked the man in the face while doing a flip which caused the two men she has in her grips to fall to the floor. Alex then stomped on their stomachs knocking the air out of them. She ran over to the one that she kicked and grabbed onto his waist and then rolled onto her back and kicked the man into and through the window behind her. After that Alex knocked out the other two and then relaxed.

Alex breathed in heavily after the little battle and then leaned up against a wall. 'Alex come in.' Jacob asked.

"What is it Jacob?" Alex asked sliding down the wall.

'You're ok, good. What happened?" Jacob asked.

"Well, let's see, five people came at me with machine guns. Luckily for me, they weren't too bright. I managed to knock most of them out but I did throw one of the men out a window." Alex explained recovering her breath.

'Good, now keep moving and be careful.' Jacob said.

'Be careful he says. Of course I'm going to be careful.' Alex thought and then went over to the door and looked out. She didn't see anyone down there including civilians. 'At least I don't have to worry about them.' Alex thought going over to the staircase. Alex pulled out some binoculars and looked to see if she could find anyone but there really wasn't anyone here. 'Better for me.' Alex continued down the stairs and soon came to a map. Alex looked and found that the theatre isn't too far from where she is. Alex went over to the next door with the words Personnel Only and found stairs leading downward. 'If only I didn't have to go down two sets of stairs.' Alex went through the door and cautiously made her way down some stairs. 'I should get my shotgun ready in this close of quarters.' Alex pulled out her shotgun and then continued her slow decent down the stairs. Once she reached the bottom of the stairs she found two guards, both of which aren't facing her. Alex looked around and couldn't find anything but a plant. 'I guess that'll work.' Alex thought and then picked up the plant and threw it out the door and to the right and immediately hid. Voices were heard asking 'what just happened' and 'what was that.' Soon four people went over to where she had thrown the plant. Alex took in a deep breath and before the four could turn around, Alex shot each of them in the back with her shotgun.

Alex went over to where the guard on the left had been and looked around the corner. No one was there and so she continued. Alex continued into a decent sized room with a hot tub in the middle. 'Hot tub, really?' Alex shrugged and then moved on and then came to a hallway. Alex slowly made her way down the hallway and then came to a second set of stairs. Alex poked her head around the corner and saw no one there. She walked down the stairs and then turned to walk down some more stairs. Once she reached the bottom, she noticed one man looking away from her. Quickly he grabbed onto him and choked him until he fell unconscious. Once the man was laid down on the ground, a small thing slipped from his pocket. 'Flash bang.' Alex said simply and then picked it up and continued.

Soon she came to a very long hallway which had at least one door leading into a giant room. 'This must be it.' Alex said looking into the room. Guards are everywhere however all the ones on upper balconies are looking away but the many people below are looking in many different directions. Alex pulled out the small device and then threw it into the middle of the group and it went off. Alex made sure to look away from the flash after throwing it. She quickly made her way to one of the staircases leading to the balconies. Alex went up the stairs and listened into what some guards were saying. "This is such a lousy job."

"I know, but we have no choice." One of the men said. "We have to protect Mr. Longcape. My question is why he couldn't just hide in some underground tunnel or something instead of the top balcony of this stupid building." A guard said.

Alex got what she needed and then ran over and threw one of the people over the balcony and then knocked the other out. That's when she was discovered. Guards started shooting at her from below and above. Alex quickly made her way up some more and more stairs until she reached the top balcony. Running away from her is Ronald Longcape, making his way over to some other stairs. Alex however is much faster then him and reached him while staying close to the wall away from the edge so as not to get shot. "Ronald, it's over, give up." Alex said grabbing him and tackling him to the ground. Alex was then shot in the shoulder by a stray bullet from behind. Luckily the bullet indented itself in the armor but didn't make it through. Alex threw herself and Ronald into the staircase but not down the stairs.

"I don't get it, with that good of armor, how are you so fast?" Ronald asked confused.

"Easy Ron, I'm stronger then I look." Alex said pointing her handgun up to his chest. Ronald raised an eyebrow. "Ok it's also charmed a bit." Alex said and then asked her question. "Now where is this bomb?" Alex asked.

"There is no bomb Alex, it was just a way to get you here." Ronald said.

Alex picked Ronald up off the ground and shook him but then spoke to Jacob. "Jacob, come get Ronald." That's when many people came into the room and started gunning down everyone below like experts. "Really Jacob, you couldn't have done that earlier."

'Sorry but that would have given Ronald time to run, we needed you to get him before we could come in.' Jacob said.

"Wait, we?" Alex asked walking over to the balcony and saw Jacob below her. "I really want to slap you right now, I don't know why but I do." Alex said heading down the stairs. 'This would have been easier if my bro was here.' Alex thought walking down some more steps.

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update yesterday but it was my dads' birthday and so we spent the day with him or doing stuff for him. Anyway, please review and please continue to read and review. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Too Long to Wait**

**One year later**

"Jacob, has Ronald said anything about who's behind this? It's been a year now and I've gotten very tired of all this waiting." Alex said walking up to Jacob.

"Ronald refuses to say a word about anything except that he is waiting for it. I don't know what it is, but believe, he isn't going anywhere." Just then Miss Hanson came running over the two. "Miss Hanson, has he said anything?"

"He just received a call and then a picture of someone came on screen." The three rushed over to the big screen just outside the room that Ronald is in.

Alex looked up and then found Evilini in a room with Justin being held by Evilini and his family in chains. Then she heard Justin start screaming as he struggled to get free. "Alex, please help me, I need you." Justin was then thrown to the ground and Evilini spoke. "If you want your brother back alive Alex, come get him." The screen then went black.

"We'll look up the location of Evilini; you need to go find her." Jacob said sending Miss Hanson off to get on it.

"More important, I need to find my brother." Alex turned and started to turn and leave.

"Why would you want to help him, he doesn't very well like you, I would have thought you could care less about him?" Jacob asked.

Alex turned around angrily but not because of Jacob's question. "I'm angry with him but I don't want my brother hurt. He still is my brother after all and he apparently has a child now, in case you didn't notice. As much as I dislike both him and Gigi, I can't let their child go without a father despite how I feel about Justin." Alex then turned to leave but stopped when she heard Jacob speaking.

"You're a great person Alex; you've earned a lot of respect you know that right." Alex simply turned her head around and smiled and then turned her head back around and left in a hurry. "I wish I could have saved my brother, but I was too angry with him to I guess it doesn't matter right now." Jacob thought and then left to help Miss Hanson.

Alex rushed home and grabbed some things she would need. Then her parents came over to her. "Alex, what's the hurry, finally found out who is doing this?" Jerry asked.

"Yeah, it's Evilini and she captured Justin and his family. I need to go and get them back." Alex said getting some things together.

"I'm so proud of you Alex, helping your brother when he wouldn't help you." Theresa said giving Alex a hug and then Jerry joined in.

"Yeah, I still hate group hugs so if you could let me go?" Alex asked but got ignored. "Ok, ah what the heck." Alex said hugging back. They finally broke the hug and Alex continued to get her things together. "I'm ready for this whole thing to be over with." Alex said slowly putting some guns away and hated the thought of killing people again. A few tears slide down her face at the thought and then she went over and flipped some pillows off the couch angrily.

Jerry quickly went over to her daughter and wrapped his arms around her. "Alex, this is war. It's what happens, ok so it's not exactly a very big war but it's what happens anyway. Forget about killing people; think about your brother who needs you. Be there for him when he wouldn't be there for you." Jerry said bitterly toward Justin but it hadn't mattered what he said to him, Justin refused to help out Alex.

"I know, I'm the bigger person here but I just wish that everything would go back to normal." Alex sat down sadly. Soon Alex's phone beeped and so she picked it up. Alex looked and saw that Evilini is at an old warehouse. "Why do people always insist on going to warehouses to hide?" Alex asked standing up. "I'll be home soon, I love you both." Alex gave her parents another hug and then teleported to the warehouse. Alex went up to the front door and tried to push it open. It opened alright but very noisily. 'So much for the sneaky approach.' Alex thought walking in the room but no one is around. Alex snuck around but wasn't finding anyone but she didn't relax until she saw a big open area with Evilini standing in the middle.

"Come on Alex, come here." Evilini said noticing Alex creeping around. "So you finally made it here. I wondered how long it would take for you buddies to find out my location." Evilini said turning to face Alex.

"Ok Evilini, where is my brother?" Alex said walking over to Evilini.

"I let them go; I knew that you were on the way, so I had no reason to keep them here." Evilini replied to Alex's question with a smirk on her face.

"Whatever, I can't really say that I'm surprised but what why wasn't I attacked. That is something that I don't exactly understand. I'm glad that no one has had to die but I'm still confused. Did you just bring me here to talk or what?" Alex asked confused.

"What do you think were doing now but anyway, I'll be seeing you later, maybe." Evilini said and then disappeared behind some boxes.

"Evilini wait!" Alex yelled out but Evilini wouldn't. "Well this was a big waist of time." Alex turned to leave when gates came down around the opened up space. Alex quickly found some boxes that gave cover to all but one side and got behind those. 'Well played Evilini.' Alex thought keeping an eye on the open spot and then pulled out a machine gun. Alex then saw five people walk out and quickly killed each of them before getting back into cover. Bullets went flying over her head from all directions. "I've got one option here. Alex lifted her gun and blind fired off in the direction that the bullets are coming from. Alex heard four screams before she had to reload her gun. 'I really need to not miss so much.' Alex thought before going back to blind firing. After a while she felt a sharp pain in her hand and retracted it back toward her. Her hand had been shot and is now bleeding. Alex said a small spell to help the pain in her hand reduce. Soon Alex was shooting again and a few more bullets managed to hit her hand before she killed off everyone. 'Blind fire is a horrible way to go. I used up a whole stash of ammo before killing everyone. I should have had six hundred bullets instead of five hundred.' Alex had to laugh at herself for a second. 'My hand got shot multiple times and I'm complaining about almost running out of ammo.' Alex could then hear claps coming from somewhere.

"Very good Alex Russo, I'm very impressed but it appears that you didn't come out completely unharmed. You're hand seems to be in pretty bad shape right now. Anyway, you may want to go see your brother, he is going to want to see you and I'm sure that you want to see how he is doing." Evilini then left happily.

"She is right; I need to check up on my brother. After all, he is my brother and no matter what happens, I love him." Alex said rushing back home. 'I should probably take Evilini in but I can do that later.' Alex thought.

**A/N: Please review and thanks for reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and thanks again.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Justin Loved Me**

Alex, instead of heading home first to change, headed straight to Justin's home. 'I still can't believe he would buy a bar.' Alex thought walking up to the bar and then headed in. Alex looked around and of course, it's as busy as usual but Alex regained her focused and then continued up to Justin's room. Alex knocked on the door. "Hey Justin, are you there?" Alex asked waiting for a response.

"Come on in Alex." Justin said stepping out of his office and then saw Alex walk in. "What are you doing here?" Justin asked.

"I came to make sure that you are ok." Justin nodded and so Alex continued. "I was relieved to know that Evilini let you go. I was really worried that she might actually kill you." Alex then turned to leave. "Good to see you're ok."

"Hold on Alex, why don't we talk on the roof? I want to talk about some things." Justin said and Alex smiled happy that Justin wants to talk to her. Alex followed right behind Justin the short way up to the roof. The two made it to the top of the roof and then sat down on a bench. Alex looked at Justin wondering what he wanted to talk about. "I can't believe that you made it out alive Alex."

"Well, I have been trained and with the skills that I've gained, they really didn't have a chance against me though I do feel bad that I had people killed." Alex frowned and then looked away.

"You know that the people were mere robots right?" Justin said looking at Alex.

"They, wait, how do you know that?" Alex asked shocked.

"They were my creations after all and with the help of some unknowing wizards, they were charmed to act and look just like real people." Justin said and then raised his voice a little while standing up. "You weren't supposed to have had the strength to destroy them Alex. You should have died so that I wouldn't have to kill you myself." Justin said pulling out a handgun and aiming it at Alex. "It wasn't supposed to be this way Alex but this is the only way that I could get my powers without you giving them to me. I refuse to take magic without earning it and killing you would allow Max and I to have a rematch and let's face it, he can't beat me." Justin then fired at Alex but the bullet just bounced off her.

While Justin talked, Alex cast a charm on herself protecting herself from any projectile as long as the armor covered her. "Justin, please, don't do this." Alex said as she pulled out her gun. "I don't want to hurt you." Alex begged.

"To bad because I could care less about you." Justin said attacking Alex knowing that Alex cast a charm on herself seeing as how his bullet bounced off of her so he couldn't very well shoot her. "You don't deserve magic Alex." Justin said throwing a punch at Alex who blocked it. Justin then grabbed onto Alex's arm and flung her into a vent. Justin reached for Alex's helmet but Alex managed to kick Justin in the stomach and then punched him in the face making him fly backward. Justin wiped his mouth to see if he's bleeding but no blood appeared. Justin then ran at Alex and then two went into a kicking and punching frenzy. "I will have my powers Alex and I will have my rematch without you to interfere." Justin finally managed to knock Alex to the ground and then ripped of her leg armor and then threw it over the building.

"Justin, stop." Alex said trying to stand up but Justin kept her pinned until she kicked him in the groin.

Justin stumbled backward but quickly recovered and grabbed onto his gun. Justin quickly fired before Alex could reach her gun and shot her in the leg. Alex fell to the ground in pain holding onto her leg. She then forgot about her leg and aimed her gun at Justin but he kicked the gun out of her hand. Justin then shot Alex in the leg two more times and then stepped hard on her leg breaking her leg. Alex screamed in pain and tried to kick Justin away with her good leg but he simply blocked it. Justin then grabbed onto Alex's leg and twisted it making her leg bone pierce her skin and then he ripped off Alex's helmet. "It's over Alex." Justin said getting ready to fire when a figure jumped and tackled Justin to the ground. "Mason." Justin said angrily and then kicked him off and into a vent. Justin then turned to see Alex crawling for her gun. Justin ran over and before Alex could reach her gun, Justin grabbed Alex's broken leg and pulled Alex back toward him causing Alex to scream.

"Stay away from her!" Mason yelled jumping onto Justin's back but was soon ripped off by someone.

"You stay away from my husband." Gigi said now fighting with Justin.

Justin once again aimed his gun at Alex but this time Juliet came flying in and tackled Justin to the ground and scratched him across the face. Justin screamed a bit and then felt his face and felt the thick liquid of his blood. "Justin, leave her alone, she is your sister." Justin then head butt Juliet knocking her out and then shot her arm.

"Don't interfere." Justin said turning and shooting Mason in the leg. He then turned to Alex and found that she isn't there. Justin just smiled as he followed the blood trail but when he turned the corner, a gun shot was heard and then two more shots were heard. Justin felt his stomach and blood rushed out of him. "I can still end you." Justin said slowly raising his gun.

"I'm sorry Justin." Alex then fired a shot into his leg and he went over the edge of the roof. Just then Gigi came around the corner of the vent and then left and came back with an axe in her hand.

"How dare you?" Gigi said cutting off Alex's broken leg and then went in for the kill but Mason managed to reach her before hand and threw her away and tossed the axe over the roof. Gigi then made a run for it and left with her child. Alex soon fainted.

When Alex woke, she found herself in a hospital bed. She looked around and found Mason and Juliet standing next to her. "How you feeling Alex?" Mason asked.

Alex didn't say anything but she did smile a bit and then some doctors came into the room. "Alex, you're awake. Mason, Juliet, let's leave Alex and let her parents see her alone?" The two nodded and left as both Jerry and Theresa walked in. The doctor turned to them and smiled. "Alex will be fine but she has lost her leg." Theresa and Jerry nodded with tears running down there face.

Alex was shocked at the moment and looked to see that her leg isn't real. Just then Miss Hanson came into the room. "I have something for Alex that she will want to see." Miss Hanson said and then doctor and Alex's parents nodded. Alex was handed a small piece of paper. "This was found in your brothers' home. You're brother wanted you to have this." Miss Hanson then left as Alex opened up the piece of paper.

Day before the competition

Alex red this and found that it's a diary entry and then continued.

Tomorrows the day we decide who gets to keep their powers. I can't wait to see who wins. I doubt greatly that Max will win but he is so much like Uncle Kelbo that he just has no chance. Alex on the other hand, she worries me a bit, she may actually have a chance to win. She always has been better wizard then me. I guess I'm kind of jealous of that fact but despite that, I know that Alex deserves to win if she does. She really is a great wizard and no matter who wins, no one can tell her otherwise. Though they can say she is irresponsible but I digress. Even if Alex does end up winning, I will always help her, how can I not; she is my sister after all. No matter what happens, I won't let us end up like Aunt Megan and her brothers. Last thing I want is for Alex to hate me or visa-versa. All I really know is that we will always have each others back but I better go train some more, I don't want to be beat to badly if Alex does win. LOL.

PS: I should probably put a date on this though I think that tomorrow will be a big enough event that I won't need one.

Alex covered her mouth and started crying. Her brother had expected her to win but he didn't expect for him to go nuts because of not having his powers. Alex threw the piece of paper toward her feet and then raised her real knee up to her face and started crying into it. Then both her parents read what was on the paper and then looked at Alex sadly and then cuddled with her.

**A/N: So this is a sad chapter I know. Thanks for the reviews and please continue to read and review. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Jacob's Story**

The next morning, Alex woke and found her parents still next to her as well as her younger brother Max and Mason and Juliet as well. The only person that she wished was there is the one person that lost his mind. Alex simply looked back at her false leg and always knew that it would remind her of Justin. 'I would rather just not have a leg but then what would the point be; it would still remind me of him.' Alex thought as she let tears slip down her cheeks. Then a doctor came into the room and smiled. "Hello doc."

"Alex there are a few more people here to see you however you seem to be overloaded as it is." The doctor said.

"Let them in." Alex said sadly looking away and closing her eyes trying to keep herself from crying.

"Ok then but before I go, I just thought that I'd let you know that you can leave today. It may be hard to walk at first but you should be fine." The doctor then left and in came Jacob and Miss Hanson.

"Miss Hanson, sergeant, why are you here?" Alex asked knowing very well that they must be busy.

"Just call me Jacob." Jacob said with a smile.

"Call me Bailey, got it Cadet." Bailey winked at her and all Alex could do is roll her eyes. "So how are you Alex?" Bailey asked.

"I'm physically ok but I'm gonna be haunted by this for a while. I killed my own brother, I" Alex couldn't finish her sentence.

"Alex, you didn't have a choice, he would have killed you if you hadn't got him first. Besides, I should have tried harder to make you stay. I can only blame myself for letting you go but regardless, none of us knew that your brother was the mind behind this. I have to forgive myself like you have to forgive yourself." Bailey said walking over to Alex as the others were waking up.

"I don't think I can Miss, I mean Bailey." Alex looked away from everyone too ashamed of herself.

"Alex, let me tell you a story about me." Jacob said sitting down next to Alex on her bed. "I also had an older brother and we were the best of friends. One day both he and I had gone walking in the woods. We were miles away from town but we knew the forest better then anyone else which is why were allowed to go. Soon we came to someone that we didn't even know but we knew he wasn't sane. We had seen his picture on wanted posters for killing people without reason. He was pretty messed up and we knew it so we both ran. Only problem was that I was much slower then my older brother. The psycho caught a hold of me and threw me toward a cliff that we were at. We knew to avoid it and so we stayed away from it. Anyway, my brother rushed toward the man and tried to push him over. It worked but the man had grabbed onto my brother and pulled him over the cliff. My brother managed to grab onto a small indention in the side of the cliff but the man had kept his hold on my brother. My brother had told me to forget him and just get out of there. I had to try and do something and so I went and grabbed onto his hand ignoring what my brother had told me. I grabbed a hold of him as he slipped but I wasn't strong enough to keep my hold on him and he slipped and fell hundreds of feet down. I blamed myself for not being fast or strong enough. I wanted more then anything to jump over that cliff. My brother had a child at that time as well and so I vowed to keep watch over my niece. I lost my brother but I wasn't going to lose the next closest thing to me. I helped watch over my niece for years until her mother died in which I took my niece in as my own. Point is, I blamed myself but the fact was I couldn't have done anything about it. I eventually forgave myself." Jacob finished

"Jacob, who is your niece?" Alex asked curiously.

"You're looking at her Alex." Bailey said with a chuckle. "I never did get the chance to know my father but when I look at my uncle, I see my father in him and I wouldn't want it to be any other way. Yeah I wish my dad could have raised me personally but I couldn't and so my uncle was best. You had to protect yourself Alex and so you did, don't blame yourself for something out of your control." Bailey smiled slightly.

Alex didn't feel like the story was exactly like hers or in a way close but it seemed like Jacob's experience was worse then hers in a way and it did help. "Thanks Jacob, that does help." Alex then stood up and then grabbed onto Mason for support. "I have a niece to go see." Alex said slowly getting to the door. By the time that Alex had made it downstairs, she seemed to be able to walk fairly well. She let go of Mason and tried to walk by herself and she could walk, sort of. She wobbled a little but she could move by herself. Alex walked out the front door and could feel the sun shinning down warmly on her cold body. "Gigi won't want me to see her but she'll have to deal with." Alex absent mindedly took a step without working on keeping her balance and fell to the ground.

Mason rushed over to Alex. "Are you ok Alex?" Mason asked worriedly.

"I'm fine Mason, thanks." Alex said getting onto her feet. "Let's go." Alex then slowly walked off.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and please continue to read and review, thanks you. I hope you enjoyed the chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: My Brother Has My Back**

Alex and Mason had walked all the way to Gigi's home nervously not sure as what to expect from Gigi but had the comfort of Mason being there with her. Alex walked into the bar and then took a look around. Alex was in a way shocked but didn't jump to anything. "Gigi." Alex said gaining Gigi's attention.

"Get out of here Alex, you're not welcome here." Gigi said and then started spitting out insults and curses toward Alex.

Alex stood there taking it, not in the mood for an argument and then spoke once Gigi was finished. "Gigi, I can see you're busy drinking yourself to death but where is your daughter?" Alex asked hoping that Gigi's daughter is just asleep and Gigi is taking advantage of it but that sadly wasn't the case.

"She is upstairs somewhere." Gigi hiccupped and then continued. "Why do you care Russo, you killed the father." Gigi then took another big gulp of beer and then put the cup down.

Before Alex could say anything, crying could be heard upstairs and then decided on one last magic use. She used her magic and made a recorder appear in her pocket and then turned it on and ran upstairs ignoring Gigi's screams at her telling not to go upstairs. Alex made it upstairs and found the place a mess with bed sheets spread all over the floor, broken lamps, glass shattered on the floor and things all out of place. Alex then saw her niece on the ground and on her back. Alex, as quick as she could, rushed over and picked up the child. "You poor child." The child is still crying her eyes out scared and confused. Then Gigi walked into the room. "How dare you leave your child lying on the ground without anyone here to look after her." Alex snapped.

"Give me my child back Alex, you have no right to hold her after what you did." Gigi screamed.

"You're in no condition to hold your own child Gigi and until you are, I'm taking her back home with me." Alex said angrily.

"You have no right to take my child from me Alex so hand her back." Gigi screamed in a drunken tone.

"You're drunk Gigi, you left your own child on the floor alone in a room with glass broken all over the floor. You're lucky that she can't crawl yet or she may not be alive right now." Alex screamed back at the drunken woman.

"I don't care what my room looks like Alex, she is my child and if she dies then all well." Gigi said which set Alex off.

Mason walked into the room at that point and then Alex handed the child over to him and then walked over to Gigi. "You don't even care if she dies." Alex then slapped Gigi across the face. "You won't have her for very long." Alex then grabbed onto the child and then teleported home. When she appeared at home, she turned off the recorder and then saw something that she couldn't believe. Alex fumbled backward from the startle and then landed on the couch. "J…Ju…Justin, you…you're a ghost."

"Yes Alex I am and as a result, I have no need for magic. What happened Alex, the last thing I remember is you winning and then nothing. I woke up a ghost and I'm lost and confused." Justin said looking around his home. "Who is this?" Justin smiled seeing the crying infant.

"You don't remember at all?" Alex asked and all Justin did was shake his head. "This is your child Justin." Justin's eyes grew wide at hearing this. "I took her from your wife." Justin then started to get that frustrated look on his face that Alex used to love to see. "You married Gigi Justin, and she is willing to let her die. Gigi doesn't care and so I took her and I intend to take her as my own since Gigi isn't responsible enough."

Justin had to laugh at hearing this. "Sorry Alex, but you're not that responsible either." Justin said with a slight smile on his face.

"Justin, trust me when I say that I am far more responsible then I used to be." Just then Jerry, Theresa, Juliet, Max, and Mason came into the room. "I will take care of her Justin." Alex said holding the child close.

"I guess I'll have to, I just wish that it could have been Juliet, not that witch Gigi." Justin said.

"There's my Justin." Justin then flipped around in shock. "Hi Justin."

"Juliet, what, how, when did?" Justin said unable to get a complete sentence out.

"You're brother Max brought both Mason and I back. However you were a nutcase when I found you and Alex had become more of the role model type. I know, it shocked me too." Juliet said running over to Justin.

"I'll explain everything to you Justin." Alex said and then sat down holding her niece who is still crying. Alex took an hour and a half to explain things.

"Alex, I give you permission to take her from Gigi but you know that you'll have to take it to child services." Justin said with a smile. "I have no doubt that you'll pull it off." Justin laughed and then looked at his sleeping child. "Thank you Alex, and I guess that I had better go now. I have a bone to pick with a certain boogieman." Justin said with a smile on his face.

"I love you Justin." Alex said.

"I love you too Alex and thanks for ending my life. I don't know what I would have done if I had killed you." Justin started to leave and then thought of something. "Did you read my journal page Alex." Alex nodded and so Justin continued. "I'm proud to call you my sister Alex, never forget that." Justin then disappeared.

Three days later and child services took the small child and gave her to Alex. Alex was then given permission to give the child a new name if she wished. Alex nodded and then went and got her name changed not that she ever new the child's name to begin with. "I think I'll name her Juliet. Justin wanted Juliet and so this is one way I can make him happy." Alex picked up Juliet and hugged tightly. 'I will never let anyone hurt you.' Alex whispered into Juliet's ear.

"Alex, let's talk." Mason said and Alex nodded and walked with Mason. Mason took Juliet from Alex and set her gently on the couch of her parent's home. "Alex." Mason said getting on one knee. "Will you marry me?"

Alex, still not one to scream at something exciting like this said one thing. "Yes Mason, I will but first." Alex said and then turned to Max. "I give this to you Max." Alex pulled out her power and gave it to Max. "I want nothing to do with magic. It's caused way too much trouble, pain, and sadness."

Alex went on to get married and even learned to forgive herself, the bar was shut down, Max joined Kelbo in the things that he does, and Gigi, well, she has been sent to jail for multiple problems with the law. Alex, though doesn't have Justin around her anymore, goes to the cemetery to talk to Justin and ask him for help. Justin is now more then happy to help her with any problem she has including haunting enemies of hers. Justin and Alex became even closer through the years and little Juliet grew into a young woman and was happy to go to the cemetery anytime, just to see her father. Even in death, Justin always managed to have Alex's back, when he could. He couldn't help with physical things but he helped when he could.

Oh and as for Juliet the vampire, well she is living in the cemetery with Justin. AS for Gigi, well things couldn't happen to a meaner person. "Move it cadet." Gigi whined as she was forced to run around a track. "Good times." Bailey said with a smile seeing Gigi run around obstacles and being unsuccessful at it.

**The End**

**A/N: That was the last chapter and I hope you enjoyed it. Please review and thanks for the reviews. Thanks you.**


End file.
